playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/Golden8King's Top 10 Pokémon that should be playable in Pokken Tournamemt
Despite my life-long fanboyism of Pokemon - I am meh about Pokken Tournament. Why you ask? Well, I never got the grip of real fighting games such as Street Fighter, Tekken, Mortal Kombat and whatever they are called these days. I just couldn't master these button combinations and most of attempts at mastering Chun-Li and Siegfried resulted in my pressing buttons that most likely do something. Shocking I know. But while I seem to be quite good at fun brawlers such as SSB or PSASBR, I really never ever got a grip on these kind of games. And yet, I am here doing a Top 10 Pokémon that should be playable in Pokken Tournament list. So let's be done with it, shall we? 'Number 10. Pikachu/Raichu' You can't gave a Pokemon game without Pikachu. It's like having Disney Infinity and no Mickey or Smash Bros. and no Mario. However, I wonder how he could fight and if evolution is even part of the gameplay. If not, I'd rather go with Raichu. I like it over Pikachu anyway. 'Number 9. Samurott' Oshawott is my favorite starter Pokémon ever. While I seem to have achieved the mastery of getting a female one in both, White and Black2. This is why I want Samurott to be in there. Plus, he can stand on his hind legs and has two great swords. Plus, he could use Aqua Jet as a Dash move or something like that. 'Number 8. Genesect' Genesect is cool, it's great, it's versatile. And it would be a great ranged fighter with its laser attacks and such. Yeah, I got nothing ... Let's just, let's just carry on ... Carry, carry on ... 'Number 7. Alakazam' Everyone knows Alakazam. The great Psychic type of Gen 1! With its psychic powers, it'd be a great ranged fighter and maybe it could use some moves such as Reflect or something like that. Unlike the normal smashing type character. Do I even have to mention its mega-form? 'Number 6. Garchomp' Why do I want Garchomp? Hmm... could it have something to to with the blades it has for hands? Or its dragon type? Or its mega-form? You be the judge. 'Number 5. Charizard' A flying-type! Wow, yeah, that's right. Charizard could be a flying fighter with fast moves and breathing Fire and using his claws, creating gusts of wind. Plus, it could be broken down into two slots: The faster, more agile one that'll be Mega-Charizard Y or the stronger, slower and dragon dual-type Mega-Charizard X. They could even use several different moves. Anyway it'll be done, I wanna see it in! 'Number 4. Zangoose' Wolverine. I think that speaks for itself. 'Number 3. Snorlax' Definitely the slowest on the roster. He combines strong moves with slow combos and slowliness altogether. Just imagine it. 'Number 2. Mewtwo' Now the two last obvious ones. Mewtwo is well-known. He is beloved. Heck, he even fought against Mario, Link, Bowser and many other Nintendo mascots! And with his two mega-forms, he is practically safe to appear in the game. Like in Charizard's case, Mewtwo could have two slots. One that'll transform into Mega-Mewtwo X and have a close combat-style while the other one, Mega-Mewtwo Y would have ranged moves such as Psychic. 'Number 1. Greninja' You all know that he needs to be in and he does. Heck, he even gets to dance with the stars soon if you understand what I mean ^^ Category:Blog posts